Deception
by the blossom queen
Summary: observo la sangre borbotar de su delicado cuello, miro mejor sus facciones y veo que aún no se ha ido, su mirada es de desconcierto, pero para estas alturas de su vida ya debe de darse cuenta que yo ya se todo relacionado con su traición.


**Hola de nuevo a todos lectores que pasan por aquí.**

**quiero agradecer a las mas de 2000 personas que pasaron y leyeron mi historia de _no siempre se toma la mejor decisión, _me mencionaron que el final si esta triste. En lo particular me agrado demasiado el desenlace._  
_ **

**Este one-shot surgió por que mi querida abuela me dijo la frase central de esta historia, y mi mente empezó a trabajar y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba escrito este capitulo único.**

**Espero les agrade :) a leer se ha dicho.**

¿Han escuchado alguna vez el dicho que dice que tu mejor amiga es tu peor enemiga?

¿Sí? bueno pues para mi mala suerte yo no nunca lo escuché, hasta que mi madre me lo dijo cuándo me entere de la cruda realidad, si lo hubiera oído o al menos leído las cosas hubieran sido distintas… tal vez me hubiera preparado pero no, el golpe que recibí fue muy duro para mi…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Deception**_

_**By**_

_**The blossom queen**_

_**.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, soy universitaria, estudio la carrera de medicina en una de las mejores universidades del país, lamentablemente no soy rica o millonaria, mis padres no podrían pagarlo es más ni siquiera vendiendo la casa donde vivimos cubrirían la primera mensualidad, es por ello que soy becada, tengo que utilizar la inteligencia que poseo para permanecer aquí, en un mundo de ricos donde entre mis amigos al parecer yo soy la única pobre, pero eso no importa o al menos eso creí hace unos momentos.

¡¿Tengo que decir como soy físicamente?!

Bueno… no soy tan alta como quisiera ser, pero tengo una estatura respetable, a mi parecer tengo más defectos que virtudes aunque mi madre todos los días me diga que lo pienso no es cierto. Poseo un color de cabello no muy particular… si es rosado ¿Quién en esta clase de mundo tiene un color tan feo? Si yo, fue herencia de mi querido padre Kizashi, me hubiera encantado poseer el color de cabello de mi madre Mekubi ¡pero no! ¡Gracias genética! Aunque he decir que también me agrada aunque solo sea un poco, con ello salgo de lo común. Tengo unos grandes ojos verdes y muy brillantes por cierto, es lo que más me agrada de mí, creo que eso sería todo, ¿por qué ustedes no vienen por una lectura sobre como soy físicamente o sí? Claro que no, vienen a leer mi historia sobre como mi mejor amiga me traiciono y de la peor manera.

¿En qué me quede?

¡Asi! Bueno como les decía estudio medicina más bien solo me falta un año y seré médico general, aunque estoy pensando seriamente en tomar una especialidad pero tengo un año para pensarlo. Como les mencionaba soy becada eso quiere decir que vivo rodeada de un mundo de ricos, como por ejemplo mi novio o más bien ex novio, aun no lo sé, él es uno de los herederos de la empresa Uchiha, si su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, hijo menor de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, es demasiado atractivo para mi bien y para bien de todas las personas que contengan estrógenos en su sistema endocrino. Llevo o llevaba aun lo sé, bueno actualmente 6 años de relación amorosa, pero nos conocemos desde que teníamos siete años, nos llevamos desde pequeños porque mi padre trabaja en su empresa desde que tenía esa edad, siempre me gustó y estaba atrás de él, pero todo cambio cuando a él se lo llevaron de la ciudad con la misión de poder educarlo a la altura de un Uchiha, así que por unos años no lo vi, en esos lustros me concentré en mis estudios y no hacía caso a los coqueteos de los chicos que revoloteaban a mi alrededor, mi corazón ya tenía dueño y tenía marca de un Uchiha. Cuando cumplí 18 años lo volví a ver, y como una niña las mariposas en el estómago volvieron pero como ya había crecido no podía permitirme actuar así, por lo tanto solo saludaba lo necesario y si tenía que hacer una pregunta necesaria la hacía sino solo pasaba de largo. Me acuerdo perfectamente que a esa edad la mayoría de los chicos estaba tras de mí, aun no lo comprendía bien, sé que mi madre siempre me dijo que era una chica muy bonita y que a pesar de mi poco atractivo de cuerpo lo compensaba con mi carácter dominante pero a pesar de eso que era muy dulce. Siempre estaba recibiendo rosas, cartas, peluches y un sinfín de obsequios pidiendo que fuera su novia, su esposa y hasta la madre de sus hijos, yo solo me reía y muy sutilmente los rechazaba.

Pero un día cualquiera saliendo de la preparatoria, en la salida estaba Sasuke Uchiha recargado en el capote de su auto, cruzado de brazos y pies, simplemente al verlo me emocione pero también me aferre a la idea de que él no venía a verme a mí, así que sin más me dirigí a la parada del autobús, y más como iba apurada salí corriendo, pero llegando a la multitud que subía los escalones del autobús unos brazos me detuvieron y me jalaron fuera de la gente, cuando estaba dispuesta a dar un buen golpe a la persona que me molestó, me quede petrificada, para mi sorpresa era Sasuke Uchiha, me acuerdo perfectamente que ese día me llevó a comer y más bien me exigió que fuera su novia, ni siquiera me preguntó, fue una orden que estaba dispuesta a acatar. Así fue mi noviazgo con él, yo sabía que era muy difícil para que me demostrara algún afecto como un abrazo, o beso pero lo comprendía perfectamente. Y como todas las relaciones llega el momento de entregarse a la persona en cuerpo y en alma y así lo hice, le di mi grandiosa virginidad a Sasuke Uchiha y a pesar de lo sucedido hace unos momentos no me arrepiento por que fue a la persona que en esos momentos amé y lo más seguro que me amara.

Y a pesar de que no estuviera a su status social su familia me aceptaba muy bien, Mikoto es encantadora y siempre me recibía con los brazos abiertos, Fugaku no era muy amigable conmigo pero si me decía con palabras que era la mujer que quería para sus hijos y cada vez que podía a Itachi le recalcaba que se consiguiera a alguien parecida a mí, eso me llenaba de alegría y al parecer también a Sasuke.

Pero no todo siempre tiene que ser tan perfecto ¿verdad?

¿Les dije que mi mejor amiga me traiciono cierto?

Su nombre es Ino Yamanaka, mi mejor amiga desde que teníamos 7 años, casualmente la misma edad que conocimos a Sasuke, y sobre todo nos enamoramos de Sasuke Uchiha al mismo tiempo, ella era también una de las herederas de la fortuna Yamanaka, posee gran belleza y carácter, siempre me sentí inferior a ella desde su presencia hasta su vida social. Nuestras madres se llevan muy bien porque a veces la mía la ayudaba en su negocio familiar de florerías. Al principio peleábamos siempre de Sasuke, pero con el paso de tiempo maduramos las dos respecto a nuestro amor de niña y también al parecer ella se olvidó de él, bueno eso creí o me hizo creer.

¡Pero se preguntaran ¿Por qué les cuento esto?!

A pues bueno… porque hace unos momentos acabo de hacer una locura.

Si como escucharon eso hice pero ¿Por qué lo hice?

La respuesta es sencilla, casualmente lo encontré con mi "mejor amiga" teniendo relaciones en el cuarto de aseo de la universidad.

¿Qué fue lo que hice?

Después de verlos en vivo y plena acción deje que terminaran ¿Por qué? Simple, siempre hay que dejar que los hombres crean que tienen todo bajo control y después darles una puñalada donde más les duela, bueno eso me dijo Karin.

Se preguntaran quien es Karin

A la conocida pelirroja yo la vi por primera vez con Sasuke, si al parecer tuvieron unos cuantos encuentros en la cama y ella se llevó su inocencia, creo que nunca tuvieron una relación seria, tengo entendido que se conocieron cuando Sasuke se fue de la ciudad para recibir su educación y también conoció a otros dos chicos, sus nombres son Suigetsu y Jugo, lamentablemente no me llevo bien con ellos, en primera el chico de cabello blanco con tono azul me da miedo y más sus dientes afilados, y no es solo eso también ha tratado de llevarme a la cama a sabiendas que era novia de Sasuke, por otro lado el chico grandulón a pesar de tener un actitud calmada luego tiene arranques de personalidad por que se le olvida tomar sus pastillas, esa es una razón de por la cual no me gustan los amigos de Sasuke.

En cambio Karin, ella vino con Sasuke por que según está enamorada de él, antes de que yo me convirtiera en su novia siempre lo estaba acosando, yo no me ponía celosa ni nada por el estilo, lo único que me limitaba hacer era observarlos y pensar que ya tenían una relación, lo imaginaba porque ella siempre se le colgaba del brazo y Sasuke algunas veces no hacía nada, en cambio con otras que realizaban la misma acción que la pelirroja las empujaba e ignoraba.

Después de que me convirtiera en su novia pareció resignarse… por un tiempo, y en ese tiempo se convirtió para lo que muchos le llaman a esas chicas "zorras", al parecer se cansó de esa faceta y volvió a perseguir al pelinegro, pero ahora de manera distinta , es muy inteligente y lo hacía cada vez que podía y más cuando mi presencia no estaba, y lo peor de todo es que estudiaban juntos administración de empresas, en ese aspecto estaba en desventaja pero lo bueno es que la carrera se encontraba en el mismo campus que yo estudiaba, y cuando tenía horas libres pasaba por su salón y sutilmente lo saludaba y el respondía con una sonrisa de lado, me acuerdo que cuando hacía eso él se salía de la clase y corría atrás de mí, y para terminar la hora teníamos sexo en los salones vacíos del instituto.

Pero todo eso empezó a cambiar de un tiempo para acá, Sasuke se empezó a distanciar de mí, al principio creí que quería tiempo para estar con sus amigos, pero lamentablemente no era así, me empecé a dar cuenta de ello porque la mayoría de las veces lo encontraba platicando con Ino y cuando llegaba se tornaba molesto y muy antipático conmigo. Ese tipo de actitudes las noté hace unas semanas atrás, pero lo que más me angustio fue cuando un día invité a mi "amiga" a quedarse en mi casa, ya tenía tiempo que no pasaba con ella y una buena película de terror nos hacía falta. Mi madre estaba en la cocina preparando una buena botana, mientras Ino se instalaba en la sala, yo fui a mi cuarto por todas las películas que veríamos, pero cuando baje encontré a Sasuke platicando con ella y eso no lo era lo peor si no que estaban muy cerca del uno al otro, prácticamente se estaban comiendo con la mirada y no solo eso al parecer querían comerse los labios, le pregunté la razón de su visita y solo se limitó a decir que deseaba venir a verme pero lo dudé en un segundo porque no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Ino. Al otro día en la mañana después de que Ino se fuera mi madre solo me dijo que tuviera cuidado, y en ese momento escuche por primera vez ese dicho

**_"Tu mejor amiga es tu peor enemiga"_**

Al principio no supe que quería decir sobre ello, pero ahora lo entiendo perfectamente.

Lo único que agradeceré de Karin Uzumaki, es que ella me abrió los ojos sobre la infidelidad de Sasuke con mi mejor amiga Ino, me dijo hace unos minutos que ella ya sabía la verdad; que los había observado tiempo atrás y que con sus propios ojos los veía besarse y que a pesar de que somos enemigas por el corazón de Sasuke Uchiha ella en si fue una amiga a escondidas, cuando estaba con Sasuke en el tiempo que mi presencia no llegaba, ella trataba de evitar que se fuera con Ino.

Ahora entiendo porque Ino se molestaba cada vez que Karin se le acercaba mucho a Sasuke, mi rubia amiga sabía que Karin tenía conocimiento sobre su traición.

¿Pero por qué les cuento todo esto?

¡Porque lo que acabo de cometer para muchos puede ser el acto más despreciable que he hecho!

Ahora mismo observo la sangre borbotar de su delicado cuello, miro mejor sus facciones y veo que aún no se ha ido, su mirada es de desconcierto, pero para estas alturas de su vida ya debe de darse cuenta que yo ya se todo relacionado con su traición.

Se volverán a preguntar ¿Cómo es que llegue hasta este punto y por qué cometí un acto tan atroz?

Me entere que esperaba un hijo de Sasuke y que pensaban huir… ya tenían todo planeado, solo que querían tiempo. Hoy en la mañana cuando los vi teniendo sexo en el campus, escuché decirle que en la tarde ella tendría que esperarlo en el puente rojo para que así pudieran vivir felices, que él se había enamorado de ella, y que para su mala suerte estaba enamorado de mí, pero que simplemente mi cuenta en el banco no satisfacía su necesidad social, y que anhelaba tener a una mujer hermosa y con una gran cantidad de billetes en su bolsillo.

Pero primero muerta antes de que él se vaya de mi lado, lo espere por años, me resigne por un tiempo y no voy a dejar que una zorra con cabellos rubios me lo quitara, así que me vi en la necesidad de llegar a su casa, esconderme bien, esperar para que ella tomara sus maletas y cuando menos lo sintiera pasarle la navaja en su blanco cuello.

Me doy cuenta que ya se murió, sonrió ante ello, ahora solo tengo que ocuparme de limpiar bien mis huellas no estoy manchada de sangre eso es lo bueno, ahí dejare el cuerpo no me importa que sus padres sufran ante la pérdida de su única hija, ese es el precio que se paga por enseñarle a como traicionar a quien fue como su hermana.

Camino por atajos que llevan directo al cuarto de Ino, solo las únicas que lo conocíamos era ella y yo, no hay tanto problema, los vecinos hasta estas horas están trabajando en sus negocios.

Tal vez sospeche la policía de mí, por que pensaran que me vengue sobre su traición, pero lo dudo porque Sasuke e Ino sabían esconder muy bien romance, y por lo tanto desecharan la idea, en primera la inocente Sakura Haruno es como una hermana para ella y ha demostrado que no le haría daño ¡tonterías! Tengo un demonio dentro, así como todos los poseemos pero en esta ocasión decidió salir y pues no pude reprimirlo. Y en segunda tengo una cuartada muy bien planeada, le doy gracias a Karin sin ella no podría haberlo hecho, fingimos entrar a la biblioteca cada quien por su lado, porque si nos hubieran visto juntas sería muy sospechoso para la gente, firmamos el libro para registrar nuestra entrada, me dirigí al fondo de la biblioteca y tome un libro. Al cabo de unos 10 minutos ella entro y realizo la misma acción que yo. Inmediatamente salte una pequeña ventana en la parte superior de la misma, nadie va haya porque en primera en esa zona es catalogada para personas como yo, si yo la gran nerd y pues los ricos no entran ahí. Salí y me dirigí a mi objetivo: asesinar a la Yamanaka.

Vuelvo a entrar a la biblioteca, y finjo leer otro libro, Karin me observa y me entrega una nota, firma su salida, y se despide de todos. Leo la nota y dice que ella se tiene que ir por cuestiones familiares, que su primo Naruto regresaba del extranjero y que necesitaba recibirlo, pero que nuestro secreto está guardado, que no se arrepentirá para nada, porque a pesar de que ella amara a Sasuke no soportaba la traición, y que yo era muy "buena" para sufrir. Sonrío de lado, creo que mi enemiga resultó ser mi amiga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Despierto y lo primero que veo son los rayos del sol traspasar por mi cortina, me levantó como si nada hubiera pasado… realmente no pasó nada me digo a mi misma.

Me baño, desayuno, saludo a mis padres y me voy a la universidad.

Llego al campus y mayoría tiene cara de pocos amigos y sinceramente ya sé porque, pero tengo que actuar ante todos, pregunto qué pasa y nadie me responde, si es lo que pienso, entro al salón de clases y me encuentro con Hinata, ella me dice todo lo que paso, que simplemente encontraron a mi "mejor amiga" en su habitación muerta y que no sabían quién podría haber sido, cada palabra que decía mi amiga era como música para mis oídos, pero en el exterior tengo que ponerme a llorar, y así lo hice, en este momento estoy llorando como nunca, gritó, empujo y solo digo el típico porque. Llega Sasuke con el rostro pálido y me está viendo a mí tirada de rodillas en el suelo, me levanto y me dirijo donde está el, lo abrazo y puedo sentir como tensa sus músculos, con torpeza me devuelve el afecto y con las pocas palabras que puede emitir me calma. Al parecer lo ha logrado porque eso de fingir tristeza se me estaba volviendo realidad.

Entre su trabajado pecho sonrió, se da cuenta de mi acción y baja a mi delicado oído y dice:

-Eres una excelente actriz

Doy un paso atrás, y no me sorprendo, sonrió de nuevo y me dirijo a mi pupitre por que el profesor Kakashi ya llego.

Me siento y finjo depresión, mis largos cabellos rosados tapan la sonrisa que se forma al leer el mensaje de texto que me envía Sasuke.

_Tu plan fue perfecto_

No crean que yo fui la mala desde el principio, Ino al comienzo trato de seducir a Sasuke pero como tengo un excelente novio y que me ama _hasta la muerte_ como venganza ideo el plan perfecto para que me quedara con la fortuna Yamanaka, lamentablemente los padres de mi difunta amiga decidieron no tener más hijos, y como soy _otra _hija para ellos al parecer heredare todos sus bienes.

Levanto la vista al frente con los ojos llorosos y lágrimas secas en mis mejillas, ahora mi trabajo de aquí en adelante es ser la amiga desconsolada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero les haya agradado la historia, si tanto Sakura como Ino fueron mejores amigas y a la vez mejores enemigas, tenia muchos desenlaces para terminarlo y este me pareció el mas correcto conforme a mi forma de pensar .**

**Me encanta la faceta del Sasuke malévolo, y muy hundido en la oscuridad, en lo particular me gustan mucho los chicos malos, las formas de pensar mas sádicas es lo que mas me atrae.**

**dejen Reviews, sinceramente se siente feo que como autora de una historia tengas "algo de visitas" y no te dejen Reviews, no es obligación de nadie dejarlos, pero piensen en la escritora, a mi parecer se piensa que no es de su agrado, al menos un simple "oh que buena historia" o sigue escribiendo es como el combustible que permite seguir imaginando.**

**espero comprendan un saludo a todos junto con un caluroso abrazo :) **


End file.
